Season Four
The fourth season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced on April 9, 2012 by FOX. Source Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST. Source It will consist of 22 episodes. Source. They will start shooting in July 2012 as stated by Lea Michele. Source It is believed that all the main characters will return but not everyone will be present for all 22 episodes. So far, only Lea Michele is confirmed for all episodes this season, but that is most likely to change. Source The season premiere will be on September 13, 2012. Source Main Cast On May 17th 2012, Ryan Murphy confirmed that the entire main cast would be coming back for the 4th Season, though, not necessarily for the entire season as they are welcome to leave when they wish. They would also be given the choice to become recurring characters. The show will be separated into two different settings (Seniors Graduated lives and McKinley High School) Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Source *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *TBA as Puck's younger brother *TBA as a Pretty female high school student *TBA as 20 year old male Upgraded Cast *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source (from Recurring to Regular) Recurring Cast Confirmed *Sarah Jessica Parker as TBA Source *Kate Hudson as TBA (6 episodes) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington. Source *TBA as a 16-year-old "beautiful, bitchy" blonde cheerleader. Unknown *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony Source Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe. *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Max Adler as David Karofsky Other Cases *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson would come back if he was asked. Source *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday would come back if she was asked. *The winner of the second season of The Glee Project will appear as a recurring character. However, unlike the previous season, there will only be one winner as opposed to the two winners and two runners-up. Source *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez wishes to come back. Source *Adam Levine has been in discussion with Ryan Murphy hopefully for a guest spot this season. Source *''American Idol'' Season 11 runner-up Jessica Sanchez is in talks for a multi-episode arc. Source Confirmed Departures Cast *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. Source Production * Marti Noxon - consulting producer/writer Source Spoilers Plot *"Next year will be a renaissance. Two shows within a show," Fox boss Kevin Reilly said today at the network's upfront presentation. "We'll follow some of our graduates to the Big Apple as they try to cut it at a college for the performing arts." Even though Rachel, Finn and Kurt have graduated from McKinley, the writers have confirmed that the three will be an active part in season 4. Source *The fourth season will get back to the underdogs status for the characters. Source *This season will be very pop-culture based. Source *Ryan said: "the show next year will have less characters than we’ve ever had and I think that’s a good thing." Source *Will and Emma won't get married right away. Source. It was stated in Dance With Somebody, that their wedding was going to be around Christmas. *Will and Sue will get new enemies. Source *Will and Sue will be friends. Source *The show will be more mature. Source *To approach all the different storylines, this season could devote whole episodes to one location or the other. (for example the premiere might be set at NYADA with Rachel and Kurt, while Episode 2 could focus on the first day back at McKinley). Source *Rachel and Finn's relationship will very much be setting the scene and pace for the beginning of Season 4. They're going to be a very central part of the show. Source *Rachel Berry is the only character confirmed to be in all 22 episodes, but that may change. Source *Ryan said about streamlining the storytelling in season 4: "So we have been working on that, which is very much what we did in the first season, I think if people remember we really followed three or four of them, and the other people were just flavors and ingredients that sort of complemented those stories. So we’re kind of getting back to that which I like." Source *Finn may head to Army boot camp. Source *Kurt does go to NYC, but not to NYADA. Source *SJP's character may give Rachel a makeover. Source New Characters *Sarah Jessica Parker has signed on for a guest appearance as Kurt's "manager of sorts". Source. *Kate Hudson has signed for 6 episodes as Rachel's dance instructor at NYADA. Source Source She will be in the season premiere. Source *There will be three new regular characters, including **A female high school student Source **Male in his 20's Source **Puck's younger guitar-playing brother. Source *A new recurring character is a 16-year-old "beautiful, bitchy" blonde cheerleader with great dance moves, to fill the void left by Quinn. Source Music *They are doing a second Britney Spears tribute, which will include 8 of her songs. Source *They are doing Tina Turner tribute. Source Production *The New York sets are being built where they usually film so the cast can continue working together. Source They are looking into shooting in NYC too. Source *Shooting for Season 4 starts early July 2012. Source Source *The timeslot for the show will change. It will air Thursdays at 9 PM (one hour later than season three). Source 1 Source 2 *After Transmission of Episode 4 on October 4th, The show will go on a four-week hiatus from October 11 to November 1 for the Vice Presidential Debate and baseball playoffs and World Series. If the seventh game of the World Series is not necessary, the episode airing on November 1 will most likely be a repeat. Source *Marti Noxon, one of the writers and consulting producers, who joined in season three and wrote Extraordinary Merry Christmas and Choke, will not be returning for Season 4. Source *Matthew Hodgson has confirmed on Twitter that he will be returning to write for Season 4 as planning work has already started on Season 4. Source *Long-time casting associate Alex Newman will be promoted to full-time casting director alongside Robert J. Ulrich, Eric Dawson and Carol Kritzer. Source *On June 13th, 2012, it was confirmed that for the fourth year in a row, Glee will be attending Comic-Con at San Diego on Saturday July 14th from 6-7pm PST Time-The Panel has been confirmed as Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Darren Criss, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, and Brad Falchuk Source * On June 20, 2012, Matthew Hodgson tweeted that work has begun on the first script. Source * As of July 1st, 2012, filming starts in 3 weeks. Source Videos Category:Season Four Episodes